


揣崽

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 只为自己爽的双孕父，通篇护工暗示，但实际上是獒龙车。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship





	揣崽

张继科怀孕了。

别问他是怎么怀上的，这个世界里男人和女人一样都拥有一个小小的子宫。

怀孕的张继科非常暴躁：“马龙，你过来。”

马龙仍处在刚得知自己要当爸爸的新鲜感中，对张继科有求必应：“怎么啦，继科儿！”

“这小子刚刚踹我了！”

马龙将信将疑地把耳朵贴到张继科肚皮上：“这连四个月都不到他长出小脚丫了吗？”

孕期的身体十分敏感，马龙在张继科肚子的不同方向都听了听，然后就被敏感的张准爸爸捏了一下脸颊：“我说踹了就是踹了！孩儿他爸是不是该安慰我一下！”

马龙懵了。

张继科用桃花眼猛盯他家队长：“龙，我们好久没做了……”

马准爸爸反应过来，十分严肃地拒绝：“不行呀继科儿，你要为张小龙着想。”

张继科继续耷拉脸：“张小龙就是我，我就是张小龙，张小龙说现在他想要了，马爸爸你自己看着办吧。”

张继科看着豪放，实际还没有熟练掌握诨话的使用方法，只是说到“想要”的时候眼睛配合地忘马龙裆下瞅了瞅。

马龙知道这人对于性事比自己执着地多，于是好声好气地商量：“那只能你操我，我是绝对不会让我——”马龙顿了一下，也看了看胯下：“——让我接近宝宝的。”

“就你治我，快脱衣服。”张继科得了便宜还卖乖，整个人大爷一般往床上一躺，踹掉裤衩露出向上指着天的阴茎，等着马龙伺候。

马龙跪在张继科身边，俯下身给他口。张继科的阴茎乍一下被如此温暖柔软的口腔包裹，又硬了几分，马龙能明显感觉到茎身上用力搏动的血管。

张继科太久没做，第一个月处在怀孕的新鲜期，二三个月他有一点点妊娠反应，不重，但就是没太有食欲，所以一直都没想这事儿，现在他终于可以和身体里的胚胎好好相处，第一反应就是想去找孩儿他爸快乐一下。

“别舔了。”张继科制止他，“上来。”

张继科把马龙扶直，让他跨坐在自己腿上。他迫不及待地想去操马龙，想插入他的身体。

马龙很控制着力道坐下，抬了抬屁股向前一点，找准位置扶着张继科的阴茎往自己身体里塞。张继科现在还没怎么显怀，马龙轻轻把手放在他肚子上，小心翼翼地护着。

张继科早就忍不住，看马龙适应了就开始往前顶胯，马龙本来还在那种温吞的感觉中浸泡，结果瞬间被风浪打翻，他小小尖叫一声，偏偏还注意着不要压到张继科的肚子，手向旁边移了移，一下撑在张继科肚子两侧，这下好，重力作用让龟头和前列腺狠狠地碰撞亲吻，马龙太久没受过这样的刺激，后穴痉挛着缩。

马龙一边忍着向前倒的欲望一边承受张继科的顶弄，还不忘嗔怪地去撇张继科，他确实被张继科这一番操作搞的有点生气，这么剧烈的动作真不怕出事儿？这边张继科被闹脾气的马龙撩的火更旺，哪里还记得什么肚子有崽，只想操死身上这个抛媚眼的妖精。

马龙不敢把重量真的压在张继科身上，可是腿又好麻，哼哼唧唧想让张继科先停一下，换个舒服的姿势来。张继科正操在兴头上，摁着马龙的腰使劲往自己身上按。

“你老公厉不厉害？”张继科开始使坏，握上马龙的阴茎。马龙觉得自己是点了点头的，可是他现在被张继科操的上下颠簸，张继科能看出来他回答了吗。

话是已经说不出来了，张继科却还在恶魔低语：“龙，我又能操你，又能给你生孩子，我他妈，这辈子，没想过，给人做，这些事。”

张继科说几个字顶一下，坚挺的东西一遍又一遍经过直肠前的腺体，马龙被快感折磨的快失去理智，可是不行，他想着，马小龙还在肚子里，不能这样。

这样想着，马龙就哭了出来，说不清是羞的还是被强烈快感刺激的，又或许是因为张继科黄腔中的爱意。张继科看到自己把人操哭了，顿时生出一种我怀孕了还雄风依旧、老子真tm牛逼的自豪，哆嗦了两下交代在马龙体内。

没带套，当然没带套，张继科说戴了对宝宝不好。什么狗屁理论，马龙在张继科把套子夺过去的时候撇撇嘴，平时天天玩手机不管辐射，这时候倒在意起套子的化学物质来。

可是他也没有戳穿张继科那点小心思，肉贴肉，哪对相爱的人不喜欢肉贴肉？

唉，他在心里叹了口气，生完这个以后一定不能再惯着张继科了。想着身后张继科又缠上来，说要侧着操他，这个姿势俩人都舒服。

张继科这人就这样，玩儿开了是真的可以放的很开，一点不似平时沉默青涩的模样。他在马龙耳边用气声说，你可得好好珍惜啊龙，等我肚子大了就没法侧着操你了。言语似乎也变成有形的刺激，马龙耳朵一直红到耳根，可手却很诚实地去给张继科撸。

张继科射完一次却没怎么软，就着马龙给他撸的劲儿又操了进去。这下是真的省力很多，于是他可以分出力气更快地去操马龙。说不清哪种更让人兴奋，这种快速的接连不断的刺激让马龙原本没流完的眼泪又出来了，马龙自己抬着自己的一条腿，好让张继科更好地干他，自己却背着他掉眼泪。这什么事儿啊都，他觉得自己像献祭，而祭祀的人是他的孩子和孩子的爸爸。原来贡品是幸福的，马龙一瞬间生出古怪的共情。

一个月后，张继科例行产检，检查完马龙指着门外的椅子说你在这儿等会，我马上回来。

张继科看了十五分钟手机后还是放下了，开始无所事事地观察医院里各色行人，张继科寻思还是对崽子好一点，别真有辐射搞得小孩长不好看，完美主义者马龙再揪着这事儿不给自己操。

看着看着马龙回来了，他拿着几张报告单，气势汹汹走到张继科跟前，甩在他肚子上——“看你干的好事！”

张继科随手一翻，满眼是熟悉的指标：血HCG（＋）、尿HCG（＋），甚至还有一张B超单，那上面是他再熟悉不过的影像——

“医生说都一个月了，肯定是，肯定是那次……”

马龙说不下去了，张继科意会知道龙指的是他怀孕以后第一次开荤就把人操晕过去那次。

“这多好！”张继科从最初的震惊转变为狂喜，“这就真的是竹马成双了，嘿嘿，龙。”张继科傻笑着攀上马龙的肚子，抱着乐了一会儿，又使劲对着肚子亲了两口。

“竹马个头！”马龙此时内心复杂，“这词儿是这么用的吗？让妈听见不得打死你！”

“对哈，”张继科自然地接话，“还是把咱爸妈叫过来吧，虽然我能照顾你可我还是不太放心。”

“就你这样，先照顾好自己再说吧！”马龙气的转身想走，走了两步想起现在自己也是踹崽的人了，不能太剧烈地活动，又放慢了步子。

张继科从身后追上，手虚虚地搭在马龙肩膀，“来吧我们最辛苦的孩儿他爸，咱回家咯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2020，好感慨，是我和獒龙互相拉扯的第四年，也是没有奥运会的一年。  
> 很神奇，我还没跑路，就是放不下吧，像初恋一样，而我恰好又初恋情节较深，难以割舍。这一年确实发生了好多，也见证了好多，比伟大更伟大，比不朽更不朽。  
> 有时候我会想，只要他俩一直在，我就可以一直为他俩写点什么，延伸更多的可能性。因为真的、真的，他们给了我太多精神上的支撑，坚韧坚持。  
> 2021，东京还有约。


End file.
